Fire!
by soapyjoes
Summary: What might happen when Sam reaches the Dog...
1. Chapter 1

Justin kicked out at the stone and it ricocheted off the wall of the Loft. He was bored, Becca and Nancy had disappeared off into Chester, Sonny had gone to a football match with Cal, and even his sisters were out. He sat for a moment in the gardens and looked around, the village was deserted. He set off back in the direction of the flat, Becca had left him a list and even though he'd pointedly ignored it earlier he really had nothing else better to do. As he reached the door a shadow fell across him and he swung round, a pale faced Nicole was standing close to him, her breath coming in heaving gasps, "Sam...Sophie...here?" she gasped. "What?" He grasped her hand as she stumbled against him, her breath evening out "Sam! He's here, he's looking for Sophie, we've got to find her before he does" Justin's blood ran cold, the nightmare Sophie had feared was reality "Are you sure?" he asked grasping at straws, willing her to say it was a mistake that her brother was on the run in France like they'd all believed. Nicole grasped his arms and shook him "Where is she Justin, Sam's got a head start, he's been following her for days, he knows about Russ and... he's mad Justin I mean he's really out of it." He wracked his brain; he'd only been half listening yesterday to his sister's prattle as they all left Il Gnosh, bickering about how to split the bill and what they were doing over the weekend. Ashamed he realised he'd been only too happy to escape from the teasing about Becca, advice about the baby and impending fatherhood. Now he needed to find them and find them fast, and he hadn't a clue where to start. "Have you been to the flat, to Louise's flat?" he corrected. "They've been staying with Louise" He glanced in Evissa but there was no sign of Louise, he wasn't sure Sophie hadn't been working this weekend but there was no sign of her inside. He grabbed Nicole's hand "I'll go to the flat, you try and find Russ, she could be with him" She nodded and set off running, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, fear pushing him, hoping it wasn't already too late.


	2. Chapter 2

He paused for a moment catching his breath and trying to keep the panic at bay. He'd been round the village and back to Louise's, there was no sign of Sophie or Mel, they seemed to have vanished into thin air. He'd tried both their mobiles several times but both were going to voicemail. Mel tended to turn hers off if she was at a meeting but he was fairly certain she didn't attend on weekends... Where were they? He caught sight of Nicole hurrying in his direction but checking back over her shoulder constantly; he grabbed hold of her arms and she shook her head in answer to his desperate question "Any luck?" He dropped her arms and felt useless, they'd scoured the village, they could only fear the worst, she'd fallen into Sam's clutches and he was holding her somewhere. His hands curled into fists at the thought and he growled at Nicole "If your brother hurts her in any way..." "Now's not the time Justin, we've got to find her before..." her voice trailed away "Before what Nic? What did he say? "He was rambling on and on about how she'd betrayed him and he could see why now, she'd never loved him she wanted him out of the way for Russ" Justin snorted, "No, it had nothing to do with him aiding and abetting that bastard that raped Mel, or spiking girls drinks and..." Nic held up a weary hand "I've heard it all and more, it's not every day your front door is spray painted with the kind of graffiti Sam attracts, lets just concentrate on finding Sophie, we can save the recriminations for later" They stood and looked at each other, neither sure what to do next, Nicole's phone broke the silence with a beep. She grabbed it from her pocket and checked it, She grinned up at him and breathed a sigh of relief "It's from Russ, he'd arranged to meet Sophie in the Dog and he's running late, he says her phone's switched off so can I run down and let her know he hasn't stood her up!" Justin breathed out slowly the one place they hadn't thought, he hadn't thought to check. Sophie gave the pub a wide berth these days hoping it would help Mel. "C'mon Justin!" she tugged at his hand "We've still got to warn her Sam's back and she's in danger" Her words galvanised him into action and they set off running in the direction of the Dog. They slowed as they approached the pub, unusually quiet for Saturday afternoon and Justin thought about what he would say to her about Sam that wouldn't spook her. He heard a whoosh, like the sound of a gas ring lighting then an almighty bang which threw him backwards, landing on Nicole and felling her. He was stunned momentarily and shook his head, a ringing in his ears. He looked towards the pub which was now engulfed in flames, he tried to take it in but he couldn't think straight. He pulled Nicole to her feet, she seemed ok so he turned his attention back to the building. It was well alight now, flames licking the roof and around the doorway, pity the poor buggers inside he thought "Sophie, oh God...SOPHIE!" he yelled and ran towards the inferno.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie stared in disbelief at the figure in the doorway, "Sssam?" The figure moved forward slightly, she had turned at the sound of the door, mildly irritated by Russ's lateness and was shocked to see who stood there. He grinned at her "Hello Soph! Long time no see!" She took in his appearance, his eyes black with shadows underneath, his face gaunt and tinged with the yellow of fading bruises. He was thin, and his clothes hung off him, dirty and stained. He noticed her look "Sorry sweetheart, didn't have time to clean up before our date!" He continued grinning which sat at odds with his eyes, cold bleak and unsmiling. "It was kind of you to take Russ under your wing, but he's a poor substitute for me" The grin disappeared replaced in an instant with rage "Did you think I'd never know? Never find out? Shafted by my girlfriend and my brother" the last words came out in a violent hiss. People were now beginning to take note, Sophie glanced behind her but the barmaid had retreated to other end and was oblivious busy serving a customer, banter playing between them. "Did you think I'd let you and him get away with it, make a fool of me?" He'd raised his voice which made more impact around the pub, he was attracting attention now, even the barmaid looking round irritated her flirtation had been interrupted. Sophie noticed the bag in his hand "It wasn't like that Sam... just let me explain" She tried to move back, move away but felt the solidness of the bar pressing into her back, Sam stood between her and any getaway. "Like what? Like you and him railroading me back to jail so you could hop into his bed?" He was snarling now voice raised and angry, a voice behind him said "Hey mate! Leave the lass alone now!" Sam swung round and eyed the stranger "Get over by the bar...NOW!" he yelled. Surprised the stranger took steps back, Sam dropped the bag he was holding and grabbed the contents, Sophie transfixed watched in horror as he produced a petrol carrier and a lighter. "NOW I SAID...NOW!" The stranger staggered over to the bar beside Sophie, Sam swung round facing the rest of the pub "And you lot too get over here where I can see... DO IT!" There was a scramble from the seats as the remaining customers moved over to the bar keeping their distance from Sam but also from Sophie "You! yes, you in the blue top, go outside and round up the stragglers, we wouldn't want anyone alerting the boys in blue now would we, and just in case you were thinking of inviting them..." at this point he seized on the girl stood next to his choice, tipping fluid in a circle round her feet, "I'll be starting the welcome bonfire here!" The girl screamed and tried to move, Sam sloshed more liquid in her direction, "Do that again and I might be tempted to just do it anyway" The man shot out through the door and returned with the party from outside, Joe, Olivia, Jessica and Steph trooped in behind him looking perplexed but not overly anxious "He said there was some kind of emerge..." Steph stood speechless as she recognised the grim figure standing in the centre of the pub as if conducting a concert, with only him being able to hear the music and understanding it. "Let's get this straight" he addressed his audience, "Any move by anyone, anyone and this place goes up like a bomb" The crowd at the bar pressed back and the girl whimpered. Joe broke the silence "Listen mate this isn't the way to sort it out, Sophie didn't get you jailed, you did! You and Andy" "Shut up Joe!" Sophie found her voice at last "Just shut up!" Joe shot an apologetic glance in her direction, she could see he was trying to distract Sam but mentioning his arrest and Andy would only add fuel to the fire, she cringed at the analogy. "Yeah Joe just shut up" He turned his attention back to her, "I've had plenty of time to think about why I ended up back in jail and every time it comes back to you!" He jabbed a finger in her face, she tried to move back but now she was crowded by terrified customers edging away from him, from her, leaving her isolated and vulnerable "I kept saying to myself she didn't mean to do it, something or _someone_ must have forced her to do it, she loved me she told me so. So I got out to find her and tell her and ask her to forgive me but what do I find?... the little bitch is shacked up, shacked up with my brother!" His face was now inches from hers, his voice high pitched with the emphasis on brother. One or two of the customers at the door end of the bar had taken advantage of his momentary inattention and were edging towards it when a movement caught the corner of his eye and he whirled round away from her and roared at them "NOOOOO!" The sudden movement caused the liquid to fly out in a wide arc from the container and with a last glance back at her, he flicked the lighter and dropped it. For Sophie it all seemed to happen in slow motion, the unexpected whoosh as the flame licked the carpet, soaked in fuel, the screaming and pushing muted and seeming to come from another place. She saw Sam's face blurred through the heat haze then a muffled bang and everything went black

3


	4. Chapter 4

Russ pressed send on the phone and glanced across at the face on the pillow. He'd turned it to silent hoping she wouldn't be disturbed by the clicking of the keys and ask who was so important he needed to text them now. He lay back and sighed, this was a mess, he looked down at her again sleeping, post-coital, her breathing even and deep. He brushed some hair from her face and she moved, snuggling closer to him, he slid down till his face was level with hers, he kissed her gently on the lips and she opened one eye, smiling. He smiled back and kissed her again, there was still plenty of time now he'd sent that message to Nic to make his excuses, before he needed to leave for Sophie...

Sophie opened her eyes, they were stinging and she couldn't breathe. She coughed and it felt like her lungs were on fire, she sat up and looked about her but it was dark. It came back to her all that happened in the Dog, Sam angry, the bag then the fire...the fire! She scrambled to her feet but glancing around she couldn't see anything it was pitch black, she tried moving forward but yelped as she stubbed her foot on something hard. She reached out with her hands and felt, wood...a barrel... the cellar! She must be in the cellar but how had she got down here and what was happening up above her? She felt her way along the barrels, listening now and again for sounds or movement but the cellar was solid and nothing penetrated from above. She bumped into a wall and banged her hand on it in frustration, she had no idea of the layout, she could be ten foot from the stairs or a hundred. She had no way of telling in the dark, she moved slowly to her left and struck the metal handrail of the stairs. At last! She felt her way along and up the stairs, finding the door and feeling along for the handle. She turned it and pulled, it didn't move, she tugged, pushed, banging on it and screaming...nothing. She sank to floor and sobbed, he had brought her down here to die, no-one knew where she was and above her the fire was raging, she dropped her head into her hands, time was running out.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole sat up and held her ribs, Justin had fallen against her and she was sure he'd broken one. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at the pub, in the halo of light coming from the flames she could see Justin hurtling towards the door. She shook her head, trying to shake the ringing sound from her ears, she felt disorientated and sick. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and retched, Sam had done that, had set this whole thing going, she knew it, how could he, she glanced back at the burning building and sobbed, there was no going back from this, ever. She curled into a ball foetal style...

Steph dragged herself out from under a melee of tables and chairs, the heat was intense and smoke billowed around her, "Joe! " she croaked "Joe!" she yelled her desperation increasing. All that came back was the crackle of flames and a faint groaning from afar. She stood up and staggered in the direction of the door, a vast ball of flames licking their way in told her Sam had made sure the inferno was complete. She retreated to the bar and tripped over, feeling a body under her she felt her way to the face, or what was left of it. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound emitted, whoever it was had taken the brunt of the explosion stripping flesh from bones, the face a grotesque mask of melted flesh; in the semi darkness she couldn't identify if it was male or female, she suddenly became aware of the intensity of the heat increasing and backed away moving to the stairs and safety. Jake was up there, she remembered, Jack had left him in overall charge leaving the pub to go out with Frankie for a belated anniversary meal. Typical Jack though, unwilling to relinquish a lucrative Saturday night, he'd chosen to take her to late lunch in the city. She groped her way up the stairs the noise and the heat abating, she burst through the living room door coughing and shouting "Jake! Jake! Where are you?" She flung open every door bit there was no sign of him, she was trapped up here and no-one would know till it was too late, she fell back on to the sofa exhausted and afraid.

Jake whistled as he sauntered out of the Loft and over to Drive n Buy, he'd just have time to pick up the late edition and get back to the pub before Mum and Jack returned and realised he'd absented himself for a few over the road. The Dog was always dead Saturday afternoons and he'd be damned if he was going to nursemaid Trina behind the bar and suffer Steph's sarky comments over how much he'd had to drink. No, it was far more entertaining in the Loft, better music, better service and an eyeful of talent to admire. As if to burst his bubble of good humour Becca appeared in the shop doorway as he approached too late for him to take avoiding action, She spoke first "Jake? How are you?" "How do you think, bitch" were the words that formed in his mind; in spite of her bump or maybe because of it she looked more desirable than ever, her beauty fragile, her bump solid. "I'm...er...er fine" he managed to stutter out "and you? and the bump?" She glanced down and smiled, her hand resting on it unconsciously. "We're fine" she beamed back at him "I had a scan a couple of days ago, everything's fine" "Any names yet?" "No, we can't agree, as usual" she laughed. Her words stung, he'd just about got used to the idea of Burton living there but he'd never quite got his head around them as a couple talking, making plans, naming the child, it was all too surreal, only a few months back that had been his role and now it was being played by a schoolboy. He stifled the familiar bout of rage that bubbled up and forced a smile "Well places to be, things to do!" Her smile faded and she stepped aside to let him past. He noticed the pile of shopping bags at her feet, a moment of strain on her face and he relented "Or of course I could give you a hand up with these?" She smiled with relief and touched his arm "You don't have to Jake, I can manage" "No! It's no trouble really, got nothing else better to do" he lied. "Right! Lead the way and I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee he said hopefully. She smiled and moved off, he picked up her shopping and followed.

6


	6. Chapter 6

"Russ?" her voice called from the bedroom, he walked back and leaned in the doorway "Yeah?" She smiled at him "I thought you'd gone out" "I've got something I've got to do later but it won't take long, you'll be here?" She stretched out and smiled "I'll be here, thinking about making up for lost time!" He glanced at his watch, "Well, I don't have any firm plans..." he pushed the bedroom door to and smiled.

The heat hit him like a wall and he pulled up, desperately looking for a way in. "Sophie!" he yelled though he knew in reality no-one would hear him over the noise of the fire; he ran around the building checking for a way in. Round the back he found the cellar door and tried it, it rattled firmly locked. He carried on round and found the delivery door, he tried it and fell back as it flung open at his tugging. He found himself in a hallway and scrambling over empty boxes and crates of empty bottles he made his way to what seemed like the doorway through to the bar and the living quarters. These were all locked, he shook the handles furiously but they resisted his attempts to open them. He looked around for an implement to try prising them open but there was nothing. He needed help and he needed it fast, He grabbed his phone from his pocket and rang 999, "Which service please?" the voice asked "Fire, Ambulance, Police!" he garbled back, "Which service do you require" the voice asked again "All of them!" he screamed in frustration, "There's a fire at the Dog, there's people still inside, I can't get in.. and it's arson" he added "I need help!" "Location please caller?" "I'm at the Dog in the Pond pub Hollyoaks village please hurry!" He shut the phone and ran back outside and round to the front, he noticed Nicole lay curled in a ball, he ran over and grabbed her, "C'mon! Get up! We've got to get them out!" She moaned and curled tighter in a ball, he sighed in frustration she wasn't going to be any help, frozen in shock. He heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, too far yet to be any help; he looked back at the pub now well ablaze and hoped to God Sophie was anywhere but in there. "Oh my God!" at the sound of the voice he spun round, Darren stood there open-mouthed with shock. Justin shook him desperately "She's in there, Sophie's in there, people are...in there!" his last words screeched into Darren's ear to motivate him, anything to get him moving. Galvanised by the noise Darren ran forward towards the front door "No it's no good, it's too far gone, we can get in through the back, have you got the keys?...the keys!" He shook Darren in frustration at his slowness to take it in. "Yeah yeah I do" He delved into his jacket pocket and produced a bunch "C'mon then!" Justin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back around to the delivery door and into the inferno.

6


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie lay slumped on the stairs in despair, she could feel the heat from the doorway above her and smell the smoke now finding its way under the door. She coughed and slid down a couple of steps retreating from the danger. She felt lethargic, her eyes closing and her breath coming in gasps. The sound of the door handle rattling roused her, she listened, the handle rattled again and something solid banged against it. It wasn't coming from above her it was from further away, from the outside door she realised. She needed to find her way to it and out, out from the trap. She felt her way carefully, bumping against barrels and empty crates banging against her shins. She found the stairs at the far side and climbed tripping over in her haste. She tried the handle and found it locked, she banged hard on the door but her would be rescuer had gone, tears slid down her cheeks and she slid to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited, she had nothing else left to do.

Darren scrambled over the boxes Justin in his wake, he sorted through the keys and found the one for the bar, "Anyone upstairs?" he asked! "I don't know, I don't think so, we just arrived as it blew" "We?" he asked "Me and Nicole" In answer to Darren's enquiring look he elaborated "We were looking for Sophie, Nicole thought she might be here waiting for Russ, the blast knocked her over but she's OK she's waiting for the fire brigade and the ambulance" Finally the key turned in the lock and he opened the door; smoke and flames billowed towards them at the sudden inrush of air, Justin rapidly found it difficult to breath, the hot air searing his face and down into his lungs. Darren coughing and holding his hand over his mouth surged forward darting around checking for signs of life "Here Justin quick help!" Darren crouched over a body half buried under chairs, flames licking ever closer, the heat now intense. Darren grabbed the arms and he caught hold of the legs and together they staggered back the way they had come. Outside in the daylight Justin recognised Joe "Is he breathing?" Darren held his ear close to the face "Just about, have you rung for help?" Justin nodded and tugged at Darren's arm "We've got to go back in, Sophie could be in there!" "You saw it, we'd be insane to go back in, we've got to leave it now to the fire brigade they've got the equipment!" Justin shook his head and started back to the pub at a run before he could be stopped, Darren left behind cradling the injured Joe. He pushed his way through the debris, the fire moving closer now to the doorway this was the only way out. He tripped over a bundle on the floor and checking down at his feet he recognised a body, crouching down to check he gagged as he looked at the face or what was left of it, whoever it was it was too late for them. "Sophie! Sophie!" he shouted desperately but the noise from the blaze drowned him out. A crunch from above warned him that debris was about to come down and glancing up saw the ceiling was ablaze and would soon pass overhead cutting off any kind of retreat. He started to move away back towards the doorway, an enormous crackle from above made him glance up as part of the ceiling came down, just giving him time to throw up his hands before the blackness enveloped him.

7


	8. Chapter 8

Mel glanced at her watch and drummed her fingers on the table, OB was meant to have met her an hour ago. She checked the package in her bag for the umpteenth time and allowed herself a triumphant grin, she couldn't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when she played the tape to Max, it had cost a bit to get it copied but it would be worth it when they watched Clare's house of cards tumble. Checking her watch again she realised she could wait no longer, if Warren realised the original was missing it could all go pear shaped and the last thing Clare was going to do was make her lose this job. It had been her salvation, working alongside Sophie, so normal and mundane all the things she craved after the last year. She paid the bill and headed back to the village, OB was probably propping up the bar at the Dog, she was going to have to brave going there to find him, she couldn't do this alone and she wanted him to be there too, this was his triumph as well after all.

Jack and Frankie meandered back along by the river, she felt pleasantly full and relaxed after persuading jack for their first anniversary no less than tea at the Grosvenor wasa vast improvement on Pizza Hut. She looked over at him, not every woman's dream she sighed to herself but always reliable, something Johnno had never mastered and not to be dismissed as a desirable trait in a partner. "Shall we be getting back?" he asked. She could see he was fretting to get back to the pub, still not entirely trusting Jake to be left in charge. "OK!"she replied, tho I can't see what the rush is Saturday afternoons are always dead" She took his hand and smiled and they walked towards the village and home.

Steph woke coughing and choking, something heavy pressed into her legs and her back hurt. The heat was again intense around her and she raised her head trying to get an idea of where she was, she had a fuzzy memory of lying on the sofa but now it seemed to be lying on her. As her eyes focused she realised the ceiling had given way bringing her and the sofa back into the blaze downstairs, she reached out a hand trying to find a way to pull herself out from the weight pressing into her legs and squealed as she met with flesh, recoiling she realised this time it was warm, alive. She pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled at her legs, one at a time working them free. She moved towards the body also covered with wreckage from the downfall, she worked fast pushing and pulling, freeing it from the debris. She turned him over "Justin? Justin! Wake up! Justin!" She shook him but he remained unconscious, blood seeping from a gash on his skull. She looked around, the fire was moving in on all sides, Sam's spin creating a circle of flame fuelled now by the contents of the pub. She sat behind him and putting her arms under his began pulling him inch by inch towards the bar, the last safe haven and the flames licked closer, smoke filling up the breathing space from the floor eliminating their supply of air. She closed her eyes and leaned back against its solidness, but she could feel the heat in it, soon it too would start to smoulder and add to the conflagration. "Steph?" a voice croaked, she opened her eyes seeing through the haze a familiar figure, stood over them, mouth covered with a cloth. "Darren! Thank God! It's Justin, he's out cold, we've got to get him out!" "Here, grab his feet!" Darren instructed, as he grabbed Justin under the arms "C'mon!" he added urgently. They lifted the body and staggered back through the archway towards the back door, here the flames were less but the smoke intense, they tripped and fell among the boxes, Steph losing go of the legs and Darren collapsing with the whole weight. Finally they emerged into the yard and carried him away to the safety of the grass. Collapsing beside him Steph looked in horror at the conflagration, who knew who else was still in their, she shuddered as she remembered the body from earlier. Sirens closed in and figures in uniforms and helmets ran towards the pub reeling out hose, Darren stood up, I'll go find an ambulance, they must be here as well, stay with him I'll be as quick as I can" She gave him a grateful smile and looked at the prone body next to her, she held his hand, "I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people, but hang in their Justin, hang in"

9


	9. Chapter 9

Becca closed the door behind Jake, leaned on it and sighed. That had been a mistake, she was glad he'd left before Justin returned, the thought of another confrontation between the pair of them made her shudder. It had seemed like the adult thing to do, to accept his offer of help, she hadn't realised how heavy the bags were before she'd waved Nancy off in town to a date with Foz. Seeing him outside Drive n Buy she'd thought about dodging back inside and avoiding him altogether but her dodging days were past for a while she thought ruefully, rubbing her stomach. Far too much bulk! He'd been friendly though and offered to help and with Justin nowhere in sight she'd felt happy to accept. Being back in the flat together had felt weird, she'd moved the obvious things out of the way, the clothes on the drier, the pile of music mags and his schoolbag but she realised it was the little things that made the difference; pictures of Liz and the twins, a snap Nancy had taken of them both on the pin board, grinning inanely into the camera and the scan picture only a few days old. Justin had added a chalk arrow from it and written 'Footballers Feet!' underneath. She smiled wryly at his unflagging belief it was a boy, and had already vetoed Rooney or Gerrard as possible names for their offspring. No, it had been decidedly uncomfortable having Jake here and she had almost reneged on her offer of coffee, until she realised she was just being churlish, he'd offered help and she could hardly chase him out as soon as he'd arrived. She put the kettle on and sorted the cups, adding the extra sugar without thinking, "Whoooah! just the one thanks! You forgotten?" "Oh sorry! It's just, Justin takes.." He smiled dryly "Never mind, I'll drink it" He wandered around the flat while she added water and milk to the cups returning to the kitchen when he heard her stir them. "It feels different, nice but different" he took the cup from her and sipped. She had a different life now he thought, it was reflected in the flat, it no longer felt like home. She sat at the table, grimaced at him, "If I sit on the sofa, it takes me half a day to get back up again" she joked. "How are things, really?" he asked "After the police and the job?" She shrugged "I'm ok now I suppose, it was hard at the time but..." she looked at him "we've come through it" Her words stung, he took another slug of coffee and summoned up a cheerful smile from somewhere "Glad to hear it, moving on that's good isn't it?" She smiled back at him relieved "Yeah" she said "It is". He finished his coffee and made a pantomime of looking for somewhere to put the empty cup, she stood and took it from him "Thanks Jake" "What for? I just carried the shopping!" "For being understanding, for not being bitter when you've every right, I'm glad we can talk, I'd hate to think we couldn't talk to each other" He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, "What would be the use? Wouldn't fix us would it? We're past fixing and I can see..." he looked over at the pin board, at the scattered belongings, at her "I can see how happy you are. Anyways" he added hastily "better be getting back, I'm supposed to be minding the pub though it seems to run itself Saturday afternoons!" "Bye then Jake" she smiled and walked over to the door. He followed her, kissing her cheek as he passed "Bye" he answered wistfully. She left the cups on the side feeling suddenly tired. She'd just lie down on the bed for a while, till Justin got back, perhaps they'd have a takeaway tonight and a dvd as Nancy was away. She closed her eyes and smiled she might even lift her veto of his beloved action flicks...

10


	10. Chapter 10

The church was packed; it had seemed the idea of a joint memorial service had taken root with the whole of the village and there wasn't a seat to be had. The front pews were reserved for the families and friends of the victims and although there were no coffins on display the mood was sombre and reserved. The outpourings of grief had taken place so many weeks earlier at funeral after funeral. All that was left now was to remember them; Becca wandered to up to the altar, and studied the pictures of the dead, taken in life they all seemed so vital and alive, she stopped at one and put out her hand to touch the face, she traced her finger along it's length and stopped at the lips. "It's time" said a voice behind her, she glanced at Mel and followed her back to the pew. They took their places and the service began, she picked up the hymn book and sang but her eyes never left the photo and her mind drifted back to that day...

The banging on the door woke her with a start, she moved off the bed and shouted "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Grumpily she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door "Mel! What on earth's the ..." "Quick! Grab your coat! There's been a fire at the Dog!" "A fire?" She asked still sleepy "Why?" "Never mind why, just come, it's Sophie and Justin they were inside. C'mon!" Mel grabbed her arm and tugged, sick with shock she grabbed her jacket from the hook, thrust her feet in shoes and followed her down the stairs. Mel had a taxi waiting and they both climbed into the back, Mel gave him instructions to the hospital then turned to Becca, " I was supposed to meet OB in town but he never showed, I thought I'd find him in the Dog so I went there, but it was too late, it was up in flames, Darren pulled Justin out, Sophie was in the cellar, the firemen found her just before I got there, they've both gone in an ambulance" Becca grabbed hold of Mel's hand and gripped it tightly., Mel gave her a hug "Justin's tough he'll be ok, it's Sophie I'm worried about" Arriving at the hospital, it was chaotic, a march in town had turned violent, scores of walking wounded thronged the desk and they had trouble forcing their way to the front. "We're here with Justin and Sophie Burton" Mel explained to the harassed woman on the desk, "And you are?" she snapped, "Sister and... wife" she explained. Becca glanced at her "Ssshhh! You'll never get in to see him otherwise!" The woman gave instructions to Mel and Becca followed, it felt surreal, one minute she'd been dreaming and now she was in this maelstrom. They found the cubicle and pulled back the curtain, Sophie lay talking to a policewoman who was taking rapid notes. Mel surged forward and hugged her, "Careful! you'll set me off..." Sophie broke into a paroxysm of coughing. She lay back on her pillow whooping for breath, "Are you ok?" asked Mel. "I'm fine, just a bit of smoke inhalation, apparently it was the safest place to be, the cellar, it has air vents at street level helped keep the smoke levels down, bet he hadn't thought about that!" "Who" said Mel bemused "Sam, didn't you know? He torched the pub and locked me in the cellar" "Oh my God!" she sat back on the bed "so that's why" she pointed to the police woman, who'd withdrawn at their approach, consulting with a colleague. "Where's Justin?" asked Becca urgently looking around "Weren't you both brought in together?" "Yeah, isn't he here somewhere?" "I'll go ask at the desk" replied Becca leaving Mel to get all the details of the fire from Sophie. She pushed her way through to the front again amidst much muttering. Catching the same harassed woman's eye proved difficult so she resorted to banging the desk. "There's no need for that!" the receptionist snarled, putting on her widest smile Becca embarked on a charm offensive "Sorry! It's just that I can't seem to find my boy...husband" she corrected "He was brought in from the fire at the Dog in Hollyoaks, Burton, Justin Burton" "I'll check" She typed away at the keyboard and read the screen, she glanced at Becca, and re-read the screen, she came over visibly softened, "If you take a seat Mrs Burton, someone will be with you in a minute" Becca retreated from the desk, the hordes closing the gap she left, she found an empty chair and sat down, grateful for the respite.

When she came round Mel was holding her hand, she was lying in a bed in one of the cubicles, "What happened?" But even as she asked it came back to her, the doctor explaining quietly he'd never made it out of the ambulance, she remembered odd phrases, 'bleeding in the brain' 'smoke inhalation' and 'time delay' "Justin?" She whispered, Mel gripped her hand tighter, her eyes red and shook her head. She lay there numb and cold, she thought back to her afternoon with Nancy and Jake, his last, and she cried.

The hymn ended and it was time for the eulogies, one after another people stood up and said kind words about their loved ones, when it was their turn Mel and Sophie stood up and talked about him, their brother, about his life, about their love for him and what they would miss. They rejoined Becca in the pew, one on either side and held her hands, they both knew how hard this was, Liz adamant that she not welcome at the funeral, burying him far away from her in Colchester, a private service Liz had specified, family and friends only, this was her chance to say goodbye publicly. When it was over they filed outside, and stood in the sunshine, warming through after the chill of the church. Sophie spotted Russ standing by the church gate, she glanced at Becca, "Is it ok?" Becca looked in his direction, "He didn't start it Sophie" "He's been brilliant considering" Sophie replied, her face breaking into a happy smile, "He just can't do enough for me, for us" she continued looking at Mel. Mel smiled back and then over at Russ "Mmmm" she replied watching the approaching figure, "Considering" Sophie moved off to intercept Russ and Mel turned to Becca, "Do you want to come back to Louise's for a bit?" Becca smiled "Thanks but I've got to get back, I've still got some packing to do" "Packing?" echoed Mel "Yeah, I'm going to stay with Mum for a bit, Nancy's going to stay with Hannah and her family" "Well walk with me as far as the village yeah?" Becca took Mel's arm and moved off, the crowds finally dispersed, the churchyard was deserted. A figure moved from the lee of the church and made his way over to the newly dug grave on the final row, a wooden cross marked the occupant till a more permanent memorial could be erected. The stranger read the inscription out loud "Samuel David Owen 1985-2006" he bent and placed the flowers on the bare soil, crouching he read the inscription again, "Well Sam, looks like you've got the chance to reinvent yourself all over again..."

12


End file.
